


Intrusive

by PorcelainAlice



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dragon!Mal, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kinda, Mentions of Violence, These two deserve more love, Xeno!Mal, Xenophilia, it didn't actually happen but jay thought it did, look she's not human it doesnt make sense for her to have human junk, terrible porn dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainAlice/pseuds/PorcelainAlice
Summary: Mal asks Jay to take her virginity, and Jay says yes because he’s horny. It doesn’t have anything to do with her trusting him enough to see her vulnerable. Seriously, he’s just happy to get his dick wet.
Relationships: Jay/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Intrusive

It’s two and a half weeks after they’ve found and claimed their new headquarters (The Dragon’s Den, Mal insisted on calling it, and Jay had shrugged and let her get away with it because he couldn’t come up with any better names off the top of his head) when Mal says, completely out of goddamn nowhere, “Hey, you wanna fuck?”

They’ve spent the last two and a half weeks doing all the necessary renovating and stocking and fortifying to make the Den into something actually usable -- laying booby traps, pooling together their weapons and medical supplies, shit like that -- and while comfort isn't exactly a main priority, they’ve done some work on that, too. Fully furnishing the decently-sized lair will take time, but Jay spent two days hunting down and then deep cleaning a mattress that wasn’t lumpy as hell, and Mal managed to scavenge up a ton of blankets and pillows and chair cushions and shit, and they put together a nest-thing in one of the larger rooms that’s actually pretty damn comfortable. Also, it’s big enough for both of them to lounge on.

That’s exactly what they’re doing now, Jay leaning against a bunch of cushions and sharpening his knives while Mal sprawls on her stomach, drawing something in a sketchbook. Her voice breaks the easy, companionable silence they’ve been sharing for the better part of an hour.

Jay looks up from his knives to blink at her. She doesn’t even pull her eyes away from her drawing. “Come again?”

Now she peers up at him, an eyebrow raising like she thinks he’s slow. “Do you want to fuck.”

“I heard that,” Jay huffs. He drags a hand through his hair, scratches his scalp. “What the hell?”

“What? It’s a yes or no question, Jay.” Mal finally puts her pencil down and rises up on her knees, scowling at him. He knows her well enough to know her aggression is only partly because of how much she hates repeating herself. The rest is because she’s embarrassed. 

It’s cute. Jay has always thought that Mal was cute, in the way that, like, pink switchblades and feral kittens are cute. Like, she would totally chew on his windpipe if he pissed her off enough, but she’s still all tiny and purple and she scrunches up her little bitty button nose when Jay makes stupid jokes. He’s known her since she was a scrawny little kid with scraped-up knees and wild hair and missing front teeth, and he’s watched her grow up right alongside him. Jay bulked up and Mal ended up with this sexy, compact little body, all muscle and sinew.

Jay knows her body almost as well as his own. Not like  _ that, _ but he’s fought both against and alongside her and then patched her up after enough times to be pretty familiar with how Mal moves and what she’s capable of. Between the two of them, they’re pretty evenly matched, and when they fight the winner is usually whoever was most pissed off that day.

Not that they fight often. They’re better as allies, working side-by-side or back-to-back to wreck someone’s shit. Taking whatever they want, doing whatever they please, making the whole isle cower before them. Jay is pretty badass on his own, but he’s better with Mal there to fill in the gaps. Picking up the slack where he falls short, him doing the same for her. And in the places where their skills overlap, they’ve got twice the hands and knives and brains and cruelty than they would on their own. Every villain kid knows friends are useless, but Mal is about as close to one as Jay is willing to get.

Does he want to put his dick in her though?

… Dick says yeah. 

Jay flicks his knife away, tosses the stone off to the side, rises up on his knees to shuffle over to her. Gives Mal his flirtiest smile. Says “Sure.”

  
  


Mal has never fucked before, but Jay knew that. He didn’t know she’d never  _ kissed _ before, even though that kinda makes sense now that he’s thinking about it. She’s kind of terrible, and it’s kind of hilarious and kind of adorable, and it also kind of makes something hot and tight in his chest go all aching-soft as he guides her through it, hands around her head to hold her steady. He could snap her neck right now, and the only reason he won’t is that she trusts him not to. It’s really that simple.

Jay meets Mal’s clumsy tongue with his own and tries to sort of… slow her down. Get her to  _ chill _ a little and actually take a few seconds to feel what she’s doing instead of… well. Instead of doing the obsessive perfectionist control freak thing Mal does and has always done and probably will always do until Jay can figure out a way to kill her mom for her.

Okay, change tactics, this ain’t gonna work. Jay laughs meanly as he pulls away, raises a hand to wipe at his mouth more dramatically than he needs to. Aaaaaand Mal falls for it just like he knew she would, eyes narrowing, lip curling to bare her little baby dragon fangs. (her lips are already flushed pink, oh, that’s a good look on her.) 

Mal plants a hand on his chest, shoves him back. “ _ What _ is so goddamn funny?”

“You are, Dragon breath.” Jay lives for how easy it is for him to get under Mal’s skin. She would have pulled a knife on anybody else for disrespecting her, but Jay can poke fun and insult her and laugh at her and she doesn’t even try to hit him most of the time. She lets him get away with  _ so much _ and then  _ still _ does stuff like randomly ask him to take her virginity even though she knows he’s used sex as a chance to rob people before.

Jay doesn’t… actually feel any type of way about that, of course. And neither does Mal! He’s just too useful of an ally to get rid of, and she’s. Uh. A convenient source of entertainment. He only pushes her buttons for kicks, that’s all.

… Anyway. “I dunno if you’re ready for this,” he cuts over her when she starts to cuss him out. He really leans in on the drawl, all honey-slow in the way he knows pisses her off to no end. Sure enough, she goes from annoyed to angry in like half a second, mouth still open to yell at him. When she tries again he just keeps talking louder over her. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! I mean, like, most of the girls our age have already lost it, but I hear Auradon girls wait til they’re like thirty. Yeah! Maybe you just aren’t ready yet, like one of those princesses. No shame in tha—“

She pounces on him like a fucking lion, sends him crashing back onto the floor with a bang that knocks him windless and scrambles on top. Oooh, she’s  _ so _ mad, her eyes are glowing and she’s growling and everything, haha. Been a while since Jay was on the other end of her  _ you’re gonna fucking die _ face. It looks a lot scarier when she’s pointing it at other people.

“Do _not_ fucking compare me to one of those pink, prissy little princesses!” She snarls. Her little kitten claws are so sharp he can feel her prickling at his collarbones even through his leathers. RIP this vest, it served him well. “I decide what I’m ready for and when, and _you_ are either gonna man up and fuck me or _fuck_ _off_ so I can go find someone with a bigger dick who will!”

“You’re so hot,” Jay tells her. Then he surges up to kiss her while she’s still blinking in surprise at him. He gets bit pretty hard for his trouble, but even though her mouth has gone all fangy she doesn’t draw blood, so he just grunts and jabs his thumb into her rib cage until she lets him go. 

Mal grumbles all annoyed at him, yanks on his hair a little, but she  _ does _ pry her teeth out of his lip to let him kiss her properly. And uh, honestly, he doesn’t mind the hair pulling so much. In fact, he goes ahead and does the same to her a little, just buries his fingers in that tangled purple mop and uses his grip to tug her head back, pushes his tongue past her lips to kiss her for real. She even almost doesn’t suck this time.

“You are,” She grunts against his mouth, hands still shoving at his chest. Kind of pawing at him, actually, and kind of kneading at him with her claws even though Jay can feel them retracting already.  _ “Such _ an asshole.”

“I’ll be the best fuck you ever have,” Jay promises. Suddenly he’s real hungry for skin contact, and he uses his hand to catch both of hers, pulls the other out of her hair (not gently, his fingers snag on a knot and she hisses at him for it) to grab the zipper on her jacket and just yank it down.

She’s still a little bit fangy, but it’s just for show when she bares her teeth at him, tugging her wrists free from his grip. Jay’s lip is still throbbing softly from her damn near tearing it off earlier, but he’s kind of into it. Kind of wants more bitey kisses, actually. His own vest gets tugged off and tossed carelessly somewhere behind him. Then his tank top, while Mal gives up on thinking of a witty retort and settles on huffing and rolling her eyes like he’s just  _ so _ beneath her and not worth responding to.

That’s fine, Jay usually lov -- uh, he’s usually entertained by their banter, but right now he’s not so interested in talking. He gets his arms around her and tugs her up into his lap. Mal hates it when he picks her up, so she smacks him for it, but she doesn’t hit him like she means it so he ignores it to bury his face in the pale line of her throat, now that her jacket is open enough to show off the neckline of her t-shirt.

She smells like leather and spraypaint and green, growing things. Allah, It’s way too soon for Jay to be this horny.

Last time Jay saw Mal shirtless, she was sitting on a crate at the shop while Jafar was out doing whatever the fuck he does, twisted all awkwardly around to try and sew up her own busted side while Jay ripped up an old sheet to make bandages out of. Now he slides one hand under her shirt and her jacket, reaching for that knotted lump of scar tissue where it stretches across her ribs. He drags his fingernails over it, gets her back for that bite earlier by nipping at the tendons in her throat. Feels her  _ shiver. _

“I’m gonna get you dripping before I even get my dick out,” He says. He’s only half paying attention to his own words, more focused on trying to get her to shake like that again. “Gonna get you so wet and ready it doesn’t even hurt when I fuck you open for the first time. Gonna make you come on my fingers and then _ stuff you _ .”

Her hand is in his hair, pulling, fisted tight. Mal squirms in his lap kind of aimlessly, like she’s not sure where to go but she can’t sit still. It has her grinding right up against him, and he isn’t like fully hard yet but apparently it won’t take long. Damn, he’s wound up tight today.

He wants her to be, too.

The scar he’s tracing gives way to smooth skin, and then more scars. He finds himself mentally cataloging as he pulls Mal in to kiss her again. This one was from Uma, and this one was from Mad Maddy. Here, the knife wound where some thug got the drop on her when she was distracted doing something with Celia. He helped her put herself back together after every one of these injuries.

Mal is gasping when he pulls out of their kiss, and he is, too. Her jacket is in the way. Her shirt, her gloves and jeans and -- she’s just wearing too many clothes. There’s too many layers between him and more of her pale skin.

This time, he wants to take her apart.

“Lemme get -- yeah,” he sighs. He finishes undoing her zipper, and she shrugs out of her jacket almost before he can start pushing it off her shoulders. When he shoves his hands back under her shirt she takes that off, too, and then they’re both mostly topless besides her bra. 

It, uh. It isn’t one he’s seen before. Like, when she gets hurt and takes her shirt off so he can help her clean herself up. He doesn’t usually think much of it when she’s naked or mostly naked in front of him, but maybe he would if she wore shit like this more often. Green lace and shiny black ribbon just barely covering her chest. 

“Oh?” Jay murmurs. He reaches up to feel along her side where the soft material covers her ribs. “What’s this?”

“What’s what?” Mal huffs, but she’s such a shitty fuckin’ liar, at least when she’s lying to him. She’s pink all the way down to her chest and the tips of her pointy little ears and she isn’t looking at him. Her hands are kneading at his shoulders again. 

Jay is a badass villain and he doesn’t care about anybody but himself, but that is stone cold adorable. He coos. “Aww, you do this for me, little fairy? I’m flattered.”

The growl he gets in reply is low and feral in a way that hits some primal part of his brain.  _ Don’t piss off the rattlesnake, _ his instincts scream. The rattlesnake is cute though, so he’s gonna do it anyway.

“Fuck off, Jay,” Mal hisses. “You act like you’ve never seen tits before. What happened to all that big shit you were talking?”

“Big shit?” The wider he grins the more pissed she looks. Her blush is sunburn bright. Her ears are too short to really move much, but they look just the littlest bit droopy, and she’s gone tense and still in his lap. Damnit. As fun as Mal is to tease, she’s never done this before. He should probably be, like. Nicer, or whatever. Fine. “You mean when I said I’d finger you til you were shaking before I fucked you?” That gets him a better reaction, her eyes flicking away and then stubbornly back. Jay holds her gaze in turn, doesn’t so much as blink as he lets his hands start wandering again. Soft, scarred skin, pale and streaked with silver and fever-hot, flushed pink…

“When I said I’d stretch you out so slow you wouldn’t feel any pain? Get you ready, get you dripping for me, and then fuck you and make you fall apart to pretty pieces? Is that what I was saying? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Jay -- you,” Mal gasps, but doesn’t let herself look away. She’s squirming in his lap again. “You’re so damn full of yourself.”

Grinning, Jay pulls her in for another kiss, and another, and another. “You wanna be full of me, too?”

That earns him a groan and a smack upside the head that he’s laughing too hard to even really feel. More of Mal’s tension bleeds away, and Jay almost feels like he could taste it off her skin, so he kisses her throat and her shoulder and her jaw, drags his mouth up and down her neck, feels her arch to give him more room. She feels tiny in his hands, and hard like iron, and he drags his palms up her sides to feel the muscles there flexing as she moves. Soft, scarred skin. Soft, thin lace. 

“I really am flattered,” He breathes against her throat. Traces his fingers around the band, over her back. Fiddles with the clasp, then lets go to slide his hands around to her chest again. She gasps so quietly when he cups her breast in one hand that he would have missed it if he weren’t so tuned into her right now. “So sexy, Mal, I didn’t expect it. Do you feel pretty, habibi?” Both hands, now, squeezing at her chest, dragging his fingers over the thin material. He can feel her nipples going stiff under his hands, can feel her breathing deeper. Her legs tense against his hips, then relax, then tense again. Damn it’s gonna feel good to get her doing that for real.

“Yeah, there you go. Do you like it? All dressed up, wrapped up like a present. Do you feel sexy, Mal? Does it make you want to fuck?” It does, he can tell it does, because when he scrapes his fingernails over her nipples through the delicate lace just barely covering her and nips at her collarbones she lets out a shaking gasp and yanks at his hair, her hips grinding down on his. Jay does it again, and again, until her noises turn from shocked to hungry to frustrated and she’s huffing at him again. 

_ “Jay.” _

That’s all he needs. The clasp on her bra makes quick work, and then he’s pulling it off of her and nudging her onto her back so he can get his mouth over one of those pretty little tits. Allah, the  _ noise _ she makes, so quiet through her gritted teeth, but he heard it. It doesn’t surprise him that Mal is still trying to stay in control of herself. It also doesn’t surprise him that she’s letting him be in control of everything else. He is the more experienced between them, after all, and she knows he’s got her. Doesn’t mean she’s gonna completely let her guard down, though, and Jay respects that. He never lets himself get too carried away with sex either.

Still, he wonders what he’d have to do to make her get loud. What he’d have to do to make her forget to be so careful with herself. Show her she doesn’t have anything to worry about, show her he’d never hurt--

Show her that. The sex. Will be good. Like, he said it would be. So. He’s just trying to prove he wasn’t all talk, is all. Fuck, what’s up with him today?

Mal scratches over his scalp, pulls at his hair. He responds by getting toothier with her chest, sharp little bites that have her shaking. She’s getting impatient, and it’s hot as hell and honestly makes him want to go slower, but he knows Mal well enough to know she won’t put up with this shit for much longer. Still, he figures she can put her big girl panties on and use her words when she wants him to quit messing around with her tits, so all he does in response to all her silent queues is switch to giving her other nipple some attention too.

Predictably she lets him get away with it for like, two minutes, before her hands go from tugging fitfully on his hair to yanking him up and off of her. He can’t catch the moan that slips out at the feeling of being dragged around by his hair like that. It seems to startle her a little, and Mal kind of freezes, blinking. Her lips are even darker than before -- she must have been chewing on them -- and her nipples are all swollen and she’s blushing so pretty, fuck it’s not fair. She makes his dick hurt. It only gets worse when her mouth curls up into a nasty little grin.

He knows what’s gonna happen, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready for it when she uses her grip on his hair to yank him off of her. Jay catches himself, breathing hard, and Mal rolls quick as a snake to lean over him, her chin tilted triumphantly. When she falls on him, biting at his lips and pulling at his hair and kneading at him with her hands, it’s all he can do for a few minutes to just keep up. This time she doesn’t let him ignore her squirming. She throws a leg over his, presses right up against the tent in his pants and ruts against him, animal-wanting like she’s in fucking heat.

… Do dragons have mating cycles? Is Mal dragon enough under the barrier to have a mating cycle? …  _ Fuck _ that’s a hell of a thought. Aw, man. Okay. 

“Okay,” He murmurs in between sharp, stinging kisses that leave his mouth feeling raw and sensitive. “Alright, Mal, I get it. Here.”

“Finally gonna get on with it?” She huffs. Ha, look at her, acting all imperious when she’s the one dry humping his thigh, she’s so full of shit.

Jay says “yeah,” and rolls them back over so he can undo her belt. It gets tossed in vaguely the same direction Jay threw their shirts, and then he’s scooching back to undo her boots while she props herself up on her elbows, looking at him with her bottle-green eyes.

Jay gets her laces undone, pulls out the knife she has hidden there so it won’t cut her, and is removing her boot when she starts to sit up the rest of the way. “I can do that.”

Jay doesn’t look up from what he’s doing, just nudges her back down with a “I got it,” and goes back to work.

Her boots, her socks, and then he’s reaching again for her jeans and popping her buttons open. “Hips up,” he says. She takes a second to listen to him, but no more than that, and then he’s tugging the last of her clothes down her legs and she’s lying there in the nest with nothing but a pair of lacy green panties covering her.

… They match. Holy shit. “Holy  _ shit, _ ” he groans. “I shoulda left your bra on,  _ damn _ Mal.”

Mal scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. “They’re just underwear, Jay.”

“That’s bullshit.” He traces his fingers almost reverently over the waistband, dipping just barely below, ticklish-soft over her skin. “You’re wearing fucking lingerie, Mal. You planned this. Got all dressed up to ask me to fuck you…”

“You’re--” Mal huffs. She’s not looking at him, glaring instead at the ceiling. “You’re thinking about this way too much.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, when he nudges her thighs open he can see the damp stain, darkening the crotch of her pretty green panties. She’s  _ so _ wet, oh shit. “Am I?” She practically jumps a mile in the air when he finally drags his fingers over her through the thin lace, her hips twitching. He hears her breath stutter-stop in her chest. “I don’t think I am, Mal. I bet you’ve been planning this for weeks. I bet you’ve been hiding this in the back of your closet, psyching yourself up to put it on and let me see you in it.”

She’s gritting her teeth again. There’s sweet, wanting sounds trying to fight their way out of her mouth, but she’s keeping stubbornly quiet, even though he can fucking  _ feel _ her, wet and fever hot through her panties. Even though Jay is damn good with his hands. “You’re, uh -- Hnng.” Mal groans, shakes her head a little. “Who said this was for you? Maybe you’re just convenient. If you’d turned me down I would have looked for someone else --”

“I would have killed him,” Jay tells her, suddenly utterly certain of that. “If you’d asked some random dude on the street to fuck you I woulda kicked his ass.”

She laughs at that, like he’s _ joking _ , like she doesn’t fucking  _ get _ \-- “Are you jealous?”

_ “Yes.” _

She stops laughing at that, but whether it’s cause of what he just admitted or cause he finally decided to shover her panties out of the way and touch her for real it’s hard to guess, and she can’t tell him, cause he wastes no time in dragging his fingers through her slick and then going right for her clit, and like that she’s grabbing the blankets and gritting her teeth to bite back the sounds she wants to make.

He’s gonna make her  _ moan _ , goddamn it. He’s gonna get her so loud…

Then he pulls her panties off the rest of the way and throws them towards their other clothes and has to stop, because holy shit, Mal is naked. She’s  _ naked, _ and he’s allowed to look, allowed to  _ touch. _

“Aw, shit,” Jay breathes. He starts to nudge her legs apart, gets his hands under her knees. She squeezes them together though. She’s probably realizing how real this all is right now, just like him, stunned stupid that they actually came this far. He barely sees the flash of worry on her face before she’s shutting that glimpse of vulnerability down, but even if he hadn’t seen it, he would have known it was there. He knows  _ her. _ Of course this is scary. Hell, Jay’s done it plenty of times with plenty of people, and it’s still scary for him right now.

He kisses her knee, there and gone again. Gives a reassuring squeeze. Says “I got you,” and nudges again. This time, she lets him.

His mouth is already on her leg, so it’s the most obvious next step to kiss up her thigh, slow and hot and open-mouthed, inch after inch of skin. He wasn’t there when Harry Hook gave her this scar, running up the inside of her leg. He wasn’t there when she patched herself up, either. It was only a couple days later that he’d even known it exited, and he’d assumed -- well. It was the bloodiest fight he and Harry ever got in, which is fucking saying something, and to this day Jay bets Harry doesn’t know why he was so pissed. He found out later it was just a cheap shot in a normal fight and not what he’d thought it was, so Jay didn’t actually have any reason to go off like he did, but whatever. He didn’t need the excuse to beat the shit out of Hook.

Doesn’t need an excuse to fuck Mal so good she comes screaming, either, but he’s dragging his tongue over the scar and thinking of what she’d said -- she’d go find someone else, she’d let someone else fuck her. Some  _ stranger, _ some fucking rando off the street who’d think he was, what? Taming her? _ Degrading _ her? He’s thinking of how fucking angry he got when he thought Harry had tried to force himself on her.

_ I’ll be the best fuck you ever have. _ He’d promised. 

Fae pussy is a little different than human pussy, turns out. Tastes different, but not bad. No folds in the slit, no second set of lips for him to tease with his tongue. He has to catch Mal’s hips and hold her still when gets his mouth right up against her, and then she’s yanking on his hair again and beating on his back with the heels of her feet, saying “Oh, shit, Jay. Do that again right now or I swear I’ll --”

He does it again, and again. Just licks and kisses at her, gets her slick all over his face and dripping down his chin. Been a while since Jay went down on somebody -- most of the people he’s hooked up with didn’t trust him with his teeth near their junk -- and Jay might have just stayed there on his knees and enjoyed the experience until Mal finished, except when he finally hikes her leg up a little higher and fucks his tongue into her, he realizes fae pussy is even weirder than he thought at first. 

There are little twitching -- things, little bumps and ridges that he can feel moving just too deep for him to reach. Jay tries to lick at them, but his tongue isn’t quite long enough. It’s the most natural thing in the world to give her ass a passing grope and slide a hand up to press a finger into her, get a little more familiar with whatever it is he’s working with here. He isn’t expecting Mal to damn near fold in half with how she arches her back, moaning strange and in her chest behind clenched teeth. Sure as hell isn’t expecting her inner, uh. Muscles, inner things to clench and twitch and  _ suck _ at him like she’s trying to pull him in deeper. Oh, fuck. Oh God.

Jay needs a hand free to jerk off, or at least to undo his fucking jeans, but when he curls his finger experimentally and laps at her clit, Mal makes more fucking amazing, bizarre dragon noises, trilling and chirping and trying her damndest to stay quiet, and Jay focusing on himself for a second would mean needing to slow down on her and, no, not okay. Not allowed. Instead he hikes her up higher against his mouth so he can hopefully distract her by sucking at her clit when he slicks up another finger and starts to stretch her out.

She -- fuck, god -- her body  _ moves _ around him, opens up so easy that this time Jay is the one making noise, a hungry groan boiling out of him. He hopes he’ll remember to ask her later what the hell is going on with dragon dick to make  _ this _ reasonable equipment to have, but honestly with the way she swallows him up and writhes all the way down inside of her he suspects he’ll forget everything but his own damn name as soon as he actually sticks his dick in.

As soon as he pulls away to gasp for breath he’s talking again, because pussy like this deserves goddamn _ poetry. _ “Fuck, Mal,” he groans. “I can  _ feel _ how bad you want me in you. You’re so damn wet, so hot it aches against my fingers. Can you feel that? Our temperature difference? I know you can, look at how you’re reacting. Virgins are always sensitive but you really don’t know what to do with yourself, do you? Bet your own fingers don’t feel this good. Bet you can’t get deep enough to play with these --”

He strokes over the odd, velvet-rubbed-the-wrong-way patch of ridges and bumps that makes her throw her head back and let out the most inhuman sound so far tonight, a moan that swells and shakes and trembles out of her. Still so quiet, though, like she’s scared of somebody hearing or some shit. Damnit, what’s he gotta do to turn the volume up?

“Yeah, that’s right habibi, sing for me. Sound so fucking pretty, you know that? Look so damn gorgeous all laid out for me, letting me touch you. Letting me make you feel good.”

“Jay, you --” Mal has to clench her teeth and take shaking breaths through another moan before she can keep talking. “Just. Fucking.  _ Do it _ already, stop _ teasing  _ you asshole!”

“Are you sure?” That was meant to come out teasing, but instead his voice decides to be all soft and tender and shit. Whatever. She’s probably too wound up to notice. He spreads his fingers again, feels her adjust so quickly and then go right back to squeezing down on him. She can probably take him without it hurting, but --

Mal swears at him. He thinks. He’s only heard her speak that language like maybe twice and both times it’s been when she was really pissed at something, he’s pretty sure. Her hands go from tugging at his hair to clutching at his shoulders, sharp fingernails dragging over his skin like lines of fire. She doesn’t stop rocking her hips though, doesn’t stop moving against his fingers and fucking herself down on him. “If you don’t fuck me right now,” Mal snarls, “I’m going to  _ hurt _ you.”

“Promise?” Jay says, and the only reason he manages to avoid getting clawed to shit is because he jerks out of her hands as soon as he says it. He has to fumble with is belt a bit -- his hands are all slippery and also shaking a little, he’s rushing, but fuck, who could blame him? -- but once he gets it undone it’s as simple as yanking his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He doesn’t really get a chance to thrust into her, as soon as he’s started to line up Mal’s legs are closing around him and yanking him forward all the way to the fucking hilt.

Oh. Oh, fuck. “Oh, god help me,” Jay moans. Mal laughs, nods a little. Urges him on with her legs, flexing around him.

“C’mon,” She says. “Come on, Jay, you  _ promised.” _

Shit. She feels even better than he thought she would, clenching and squeezing at him, sucking at him with a thousand tiny muscles that seem real damn happy to see him. He has to fight himself to pull out, and the slow drag of her along every inch of him has him tilting his head back to moan. Fuck he hopes he worked her up enough because he’s not gonna last like this, and when he rolls his hips forward again the way Mal keens high and sweet and strange is enough to have him already inching towards the finish line.

Louder. He wants her louder. He wants her  _ screaming. _

He should be gentle with her, since it’s her first time, but the way she’d opened up so easy for his fingers makes him throw caution to the wind, makes him grab her by the thighs and pull her hard against him when he pulls out and thrusts back in again, and again, and again, already working up a sweat. It beads against his chest and his hairline, collects in the place where their bodies meet, thins out the trails of her slick dripping down his thighs. “You feel so fucking good,” he tells her. “Taking it like a pro, f-fuck I’m, uhn. So  _ proud _ of you, habibi. Doing so well, Mal, look at you, fucking yourself on my cock like it’s the only thing you want.  _ Ah, _ damn you’re gorgeous with me in you.”

Mal thrashes every time he drags over the place inside her that’s all ridges, which is convenient as all hell, cause it’s Jay’s new favorite thing in the whole damn world and he’s angling every thrust to get maximum contact with that spot. Her breath is coming out of her in little hiccuping gasps and she can’t seem to decide what to do with her hands -- tearing at the sheets, his shoulders, her own hair. She’s chirping and clicking and keening in ways that are just as sexy for their strangeness as human moans would be, and Jay is already so goddamn close to coming he can feel it settle behind his  _ teeth. _ It would be so easy, right now, to just…

But not before Mal. Jay bends to fit his mouth against hers, kiss her messily, isn’t surprised when her hands end up back in his hair and pulling. She scrapes her teeth over his bottom lip, groans “Do you  _ ever _ stop talking?” and gives him a punishing bite when he just laughs at her.

Jay pauses just long enough to re-wet his fingers, then he’s reaching for her clit and grinding up into her, not thrusting, just rolling his hips over that spot while she gasps and moans. “You like it,” he says, with absolute fucking certainty. She’s so damn wet, there’s no way he isn’t giving it to her just right. “You like hearing me talk about how sexy you are. You like hearing me say all the ways I wanna fuck you ‘til you’re shaking. Admit it, Mal, you fucking  _ love _ this, love being stretched out on my dick.”

Mal might shake her head, or maybe she’s just thrashing. Either way, she tosses herself from side to side, her hips trembling like she isn’t sure if she wants to grind against his fingers on her clit or keep meeting him thrust for thrust as he fucks her.  _ Deep, _ now, as deep as he can go, and hard enough that with all the sweat and slick between them it almost stings when their skin slaps together. 

He knows he’s fucked up when Mal’s face splits into her nasty little grin. “Oh, yeah, it’s  _ so _ good,” She moans, painfully loud and overdone. “Give it to me, you big stud.”

Jay totally loses his rhythm, sputters through his next moan.  _ “No.” _

“Put that cream in my cookie,” Mal gasps, half-laughing while Jay basically fucking dies of mortification while he’s still balls deep in her. “I want that extra large salami.”

Jay tries to slap a hand over her mouth. “Shut up, Mal!”

“That’s what you sound like!” She laughs, fending him off. “You’re so fucking cringy -- oh, oh  _ shit.” _

Oh?

Oh. When they were both laughing, Mal moved a little, something in her going loose and -- kind of open? Inside? The ridges relaxing to better curl around Jay’s cock, and not only does that feel fucking amazing for him but it must be doing it for her, too, because when he pulls out this time she  _ wails.  _ Mal tries to reach for her own face, tries to cover her mouth, but fuck that. Jay grabs her by the wrists, pins her down, folds her damn near in half and puts his back into fucking her as hard as he can.

The way she _ sings. _

Jay wants to kiss her so bad, but he doesn’t want to cover her mouth, so he kisses her neck instead, leaves bites and hickeys over her throat and up to her ears, is distantly amused at the thought of how pissed she’ll be when she notices later. Mal has her eyes clenched tight and her mouth wide open, she looks almost upset by how good he’s making her feel, but even Jay’s fucked-up head can’t interpret her body language as anything other than  _ yes it’s good more please yes. _ She’s crying out loud enough for her voice to echo off the walls of their new Dragon’s Den, and the sounds are playing in Jay’s ear like a choir of goddamn angels, and now that he’s got what he wanted he’s gonna come, he’s gonna --

Shit. “Should I pull out? Mal, I’m --”

“Inside,” She sobs. Her voice cracks, folds over into a trembling laugh. “Pump me full of your baby batter.”

_ “Mal.” _ He can’t even properly bitch about how goddamn annoying she is, because she’s arching up to catch his lips again and her wrists are flexing in his grip and he realizes she hasn’t even tried to pull her hands away, not once, she just  _ let him pin her down _ and didn’t so much as squirm and like that he’s fucking  _ done. _

Jay shakes himself to pieces, groans against Mal’s mouth, swallows the trill he gets in reply. Takes a minute, breathing heavy, to recollect himself from where his brain has basically spattered all over the walls of the room. Then he’s kissing her throat, her chest, her shaking stomach as he pulls out. He slides his fingers into the hollowed-out space his cock left inside her and watches her  _ shatter. _

They both collapse, panting for breath, neither speaking as their bodies cool. In the silence left by Mal’s gorgeous, inhuman wail, a thought -- terrifying, impossible, awful and sharp-edged and violent in it’s truth -- takes advantage of Jay’s lowered mental facilities, claws it’s way into his mind.

_ I love her, _ Jay realizes. _ I’m in love with her. _

He rolls out of the nest without a word and reaches for his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a multishipper but I'm also in rarepair hell yafeel
> 
> This is actually part of those thirty day smut fic challenges that I may or may not ever complete but on the off chance stay tuned
> 
> You can find more Descendants stuff on my writing tumblr https://thisisallthehattersfault.tumblr.com/


End file.
